


Это было хуже, чем голод, хуже сквозняков в бесконечных зябких анфиладах, хуже ускользающего наутро между пальцев сна

by moody_flooder



Category: Final Fantasy: Advent Children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Это было хуже, чем голод, хуже сквозняков в бесконечных зябких анфиладах, хуже ускользающего наутро между пальцев сна

Это было хуже, чем голод, хуже сквозняков в бесконечных зябких анфиладах, хуже ускользающего наутро между пальцев сна: тянущее, леденящее ощущение пустоты. Они до головокружения заглядывались на свои отражения в озерах и ручаях,часами смотрели в глаза друг друга, пытаясь увидеть под знакомыми лицами другие черты.  
Когда становилось невмоготу, они утыкались носами в кожу друг друга - внутренняя сторона запястий, изгиб шеи, ложбинка между ключицами - но та пахла только звездами, бензином и влажным мхом.  
Их мать исчезла. Они обязательно найдут ее, ведь они быстрее ветра, тише наступающей темноты. Их тела слишком совершенны, чтобы быть настоящими.  
Но кто сказал, что духам не обидно умирать?


End file.
